User talk:Ozena Lyn
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dragon Age Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:Several things i'm unaware how to do. Looking for help. page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki -- Angela (Talk) 11:35, 31 March 2010 Hello Oh goodie! New toy! I didn't know you could do this. Hey there!! Been great chatting with you, really have enjoyed it. Since we seem to play the game in a similar but not identical fashion, its been good sharing the tips and insights and things to try. Yeah the nay-sayer. I tried to talk myself out of saying anything, just ignor and let it go; but had to say something. ;) Lady Kathlyn 19:18, May 27, 2010 (UTC) I know, this is going to be awesome. We can just bypass the forum boards now. Speaking of which tried, the 'benenfits of traveling alone' Very cute. Lady Kathlyn 20:27, May 27, 2010 (UTC) I love movie quotes: Best one "This is true love. Think this happens everyday?" The Princess Bride. Lady Kathlyn 20:28, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Little bit of gloating... Okay, I have to tell someone here, and gloat just a little bit. Way back when the Darkspawn Chronicals was announced, lot of discussion about it, there is a forum page and lot of people were complaining, including myself. but at one point I asked the question about if the warden had died, what would have happened? I said amoung other thigns that I though it was likely that Alistair and Leliana would get together. And a number of people said, no, that wouldn't happen. I just looked on Alistair's page and there is a line there that says that in the codex for Leliana in the DC, it is rumored or implied that she is his lover. So I totally called that. Sorry, had to tell someone. Later. Rejoinder needed... Read the forum on foreshadowing... someone makes the comments that Alistair is a depressed spoiled child and Zev lacks any real feelings. Yeah, I don't know what they are talking about. I already put my two cents in, but figured you might want to read it or comment. Lady Kathlyn 05:59, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Indenting I have created a guide to indenting in my sandbox that will help with the flow of forum discussions. Please read this and use it for further discussions. Thanks. :) [[User:Max21|Max'21']] (talk | ) 16:34, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Hello again I think you might be right about the conversations for people. One time I 'accidently' romanced Leliana, I asked her about Marjaline (just to be nice) and she said that she loved me and stopped the conversation. I was like okay, and then keep talking to her just to see what happened. And I noticed that there were new conversation options, and new conversations I had never seen before as a friend even with approval at 100. So there very well might be stuff we know about the guys because we are romancing them that doesnt' come up otherwise or they wouldn't tell a male warden and I think that romancing then also changes them. Like Anora said "Maric's boys are much happier when they have a woman to dote on." I'm going to wait on awakening. At least till the price drops, a lot. Sounds like a long quest, as opposed to a whole story, if that made sense. I keep saying after each playthough, that i'm going to put the game up and not play it for a while. Never works. On this one, just got done at Orzamar, have some side things to do and then off to the landsmeet. I have to at least go through the conversation at the gate, no ritual and leave Alistair at the gate. Should be pretty good. Not going to play it out, I you-tubed the funeral ending and don't know if i could handle it. Lady Kathlyn 17:54, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Indenting I got the same message from Max. No there is no colons there to erase. I wrote him back to tell him how helpful his message was. I can't figure it out either. The only thing I got is that maybe there is a differnet editing mode, that you can somehow change, which makes the colons show up, but I can't figure out how to do it. And i dont' want to screw something up, afraid to do too much. Write him and tell you can't figure it out either. That way he won't think it is just me, or at least he will write more helpful messages. His message kind of annoyed me, (if you can't tell) in that I know how to use indenting, know what it is for and what it means. And if you read the forums there a lot of people who say on them that can't turn the indent off. So something else is going on here. Maybe he could have asked if there was a problem, instead of assuming i'm an idiot. Sorry, rant over. Feel better now ;) Lady Kathlyn 20:36, May 28, 2010 (UTC) : You can turn off Rich Text editing in your if you would like. However, there is an indenting option for you in the Rich Text Editor. [[User:Max21|Max'21']] (talk | ) 22:13, May 28, 2010 (UTC) If you're interested... In learning a bit more about using the rich text text editor of the tutorial might help you out. I personally found it a lot easier to learn what to do with the RTE switched off for good, but I hope the guide helps a little if you choose to stick with it . 12:01, May 29, 2010 (UTC)